Crocea Mors makes for a terrible sword
by Sagotomi
Summary: Sometimes Jaune looks at his family's sword and shield and things that he may have gotten slightly screwed over. Technically AU where Juane has some use of his semblance. Post Volume two.


**AN: Hey there, this was spawned from a conversation about Juane and his semblance and how his weapon is odd compared to the others and this was born. forgive me if its terrible first time writing in a long time. Any criticism would be great though.**

* * *

Juane liked Crocea Mors, no scratch that he loved that surprisingly heavy sword and board combo. It had been passed down through his family for generations, Most notably his great-something-grandfather whose very likeness was engraved on some stone a few hundred feet from the classroom he currently Stood staring down at the two piece combo. When he had first arrived at beacon he had been given some…Minor trouble with the choice of weapon, seeing as most students like ruby had gone to combat schools and crafted their own weapons with interesting mecha-shift capabilities like Miló, which could jump between a sword, spear and rifle with a simple flick of Pyyrah's wrist or had integrated dust to amplify the weapons abilities such as Myrtenaster.

So to say that some other students thought that Crocea Mors was a bit simple was...kind of an understatement. Even so he was proud to have a blade with such experience besides him, it felt like having all those great warriors pushing him forwards or that's what he would tell himself to help build his confidence. Though with recent revelations about the swords abilities even he was beginning to have some doubts about the blades use as a sword.

Thanks to his training with Pyyrah of the past several months and Professor Goodwitch's crash course in aura management after having enough of metaphorically pulling her hair almost every combat practical when she had to lecture the blond knight on proper aura control. Deciding to take control of the situation she had spent a weekend on the boy that had resulted in him flinching every time the words Aura, semblance or control being mentioned in passing. Through all this effort Jaune had managed to not only unlock his semblance but have enough control over it that he could activate it at will and have it 'executing' for a solid couple of minutes at a time. During this time he also learned of the swords 'secret ability'. To draw on the users semblance and focus it through the blade. So if the semblance was fire the blade of the sword would catch fire and burn all of it cuts. For Jaune however there was a problem. His semblance it was…

'healing'

Well to be more precise his semblance increased the power of his natural aura for brief periods of time, so he could use his aura as a shield to negate attacks or to fully heal from an injury that could take the average hunter out, nothing too amazing, he couldn't regrow limbs...well he didn't know that he just really didn't want to find out if he couldn't because he liked his arms. So Now when ever he went to perform an aura enhanced cut...he tended to just undo any of the work that he done wailing on his target.  
This had led to some more teasing of having a useless weapon, But there was an upside to this whole mess. He now had a new nickname, and personally he felt that Doc Sword was much a much better nickname than vomit boy.

Now he stood by his petite friend Ruby in one of beacons many weapon workshops as she went over crescent rose's mecha-shift attempting to find some sort of jam.

"All i'm saying is a sword heals is cooler than a sword that cuts stuff rubes, i mean its poetic right?" Said the young knight in question as he leaned over his workbench fiddling with a few different tools attempting to make his own little tool tower. Ruby's response was a deadpan look followed by a flick to the poorly supported tower and taking the small socket wrench from the inevitable pile.

"It IS pretty cool for a sword, well if someone else had it but for you? its not exactly the best thing for a great huntsman to have is it?" She posed the question before frowning down at a mechanism in the scythe/sniper and sticking her tongue out as she gently tightened up the screw. Jaune give the hooded girl a tempered frown but before he had a chance to retort a spring from crescent rose popped out of the small casing thus causing the weapon to hurriedly contract its sharp curved blade to slice across the young rose girls cheek leaving a nasty looking gash, She hissed as she quickly pressed her hand against the cheek and feeling lukewarm dampness to her face and a slight smell of wet iron that was a telltale sign of blood.

The boys eyes had widened and he had already drawn the blade from its sturdy sheath.

"Ruby! your hurt let me stab you!" This had caused the rose themed girl to look at him as if he had grown a third head for a few seconds before she grasped his concept and slowly nodded her head.  
Taking the permission the knight in training focused his aura towards the blade before gently prodding the petite rose and letting his semblance flow through the sword and into ruby's own aura.

The effects we almost immediate as his aura got to work healing the gash and within seconds, ruby wiped away the blood and all that remained was a hardly noticeable pale scar on her cheek the size of an apple pip. She glance over to the blond knight and give him a small smile and nodded in thanks, she opened her mouth to voice her thanks but her train of thought when a familiar voice exploded through the room

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING VOMIT BOY!?" both glanced to the door of the workshop to see blazing yellow standing there in a haze, both failing to realize that Crocea Mors was still poking at ruby's stomach, before either had a chance to clarify the Blonde bomber began to bear down upon the Knight like hunter.

* * *

Pyyrah was slightly worried, Jaune hadn't shown up to their training session on the roof, at first she figured he might be late but after half an hour of waiting and stretching she figured she might look in team JNPR's dorm to see if he had taken ill.

As she made her way to the dorms she noticed a congregation of students outside the halls of residence, piquing her interest she headed down to investigate, excusing herself as she made her way through the crowd she arrived at the fountain where the groups attention was on a rather smug looking Yang xiao long, her very distraught looking sister Ruby and …

A very bruised looking Juane arc hanging from the tip of the fountains statue's sword clad only in his underwear. Pyyrah looked for a little too long before she did the only thing she could in this situation bring a hand to her face and release a long sigh.

"Oh Juane….."


End file.
